AnImAgIa
by Ninfadora Aluada -.O
Summary: Sirius, Tiago e Pedro descobrem o segredo mais íntimo de Remo...E agora? [Fic especial de Amizade]


AnImAgIa

Disclaimer: O Universo de Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling... Vai, você sabe perfeitamente disso... E eu não ganho dinheiro com isso aqui... Se eu fosse ganhar a vida com minhas fics aposto que morreria de fome...

- Eu... Bem... Minha avó adoeceu novamente – Remo gaguejava, percebia que não estava sendo convincente – E terei que ir... Bem, porque minha mãe precisa de mim...

- Aham... claro que nós entendemos – disse Tiago, os outros dois Marotos olhando para ele com incredulidade – _Não é mesmo, _garotos?

Os outros concordaram e desejaram boa sorte à Remo, que saiu pelo buraco do retrato, e eles sabiam que só o veriam em uma semana.

- Alguém reparou que o Remo não levou bagagem alguma – Pedro perguntou, descascando um chocolate – E que não tem como ele voltar para casa daqui? Afinal, ele não tem autorização para desaparatar...

Sirius e Tiago ficaram quietos, apenas considerando a situação.

Já passava das seis horas e nenhum deles havia se animado a fazer nada.

- Escutem aqui: Eu sei que o Remo não está indo para a casa, nem aqui, nem no Iraque– Sirius declarou, dando um tapa impaciente no braço da poltrona em que estava – E estou cansado dessas desculpas esfarrapadas que ele dá! Temos que descobrir que mer... cadoria ele está fazendo!

- Certo, Marotos! Eu vou pegar minha capa imediatamente e sair para investigar – Tiago declarou, revirando suas coisas – Pedro, você sabe como distrair aquela gata velha... Sirius, tem como você ficar em alguma das janelas para observar lá fora no caso de Remo usar a estação de Hogsmeade?

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça, no que Pedro saiu em disparada levando um punhado de tachinhas explosivas e Tiago sumia debaixo da capa. Sirius ajeitou-se no beiral interno da janela e ficou observando...

Tiago encontrou Remo jantando absolutamente sozinho no Salão Principal, que estava trancado e foi aberto com um feitiço arrombador da autoria de Filius Potter, avô de Tiago. O maroto sentou-se em um canto esperando que Remo terminasse a refeição e se retirasse. O Maroto de óculos seguiu o outro muito cuidadosamente, e se perguntava que raios ele estava fazendo entrando na Ala Hospitalar. Achou que seria mais seguro ouvir a conversa do lado de fora...

_Isso é muito feio, Potter! Ouvir a conversa dos outros é coisa de desocupado! _Uma voz irritantemente fina ecoava pela cabeça de Tiago, que logo afastou-a para poder ouvir o diálogo.

- Não, Lupin. Teremos que ir à Casa dos Gritos – uma madame Pomfrey bastante cautelosa sussurrava – É mais seguro do que na floresta. Poderia enfrentar sérias acusações se fosse visto!

- Certo, certo. Eu gostaria de poder contar para alguém – Remo disse, tristemente e Tiago foi invadido por uma pena do amigo, mesmo sem saber o que estava acontecendo com ele.

- Vai poder contar algum dia. Ainda virão muitas luas cheias, querido – a enfermeira disse em tom maternal – E um dia encontrará as pessoas certas para contar seu segredo...

Alguma coisa pulsava na cabeça de Tiago. Luas cheias? Contar o segredo? Afinal, o que aquele garoto tão certinho poderia esconder? Soltou uma exclamação baixa quando a porta da enfermaria abriu-se e Remo saiu acompanhado da enfermeira. Tiago os seguia com o máximo de cuidado, pois sabia que a armadilha de Pedro não duraria muito tempo e queria descobrir o que acontecia.

Estancou na escadaria de mármore. "Sirius verá o que acontece a partir de agora", Tiago pensou, enquanto dava meia volta e ia até a cozinha buscar algumas guloseimas.

- Descobriu alguma coisa? – Tiago perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Sirius e tirando alguns doces de uma saca – Sei que o menino certinho deve ter algum segredo...

- Sim, eu descobri. Ele passou com Madame Pomfrey faz uns quinze minutos para o Salgueiro Lutador – Sirius disse, esfregando as mãos, obviamente pensando em uma eventual visita ao lugar – Apertaram um certo ponto da árvore e Remo entrou. Agora o que ele foi fazer lá...

- Eu tenho uma sugestão – Pedro acabara de chegar, e pelo visto acompanhara um pedaço da conversa – Hoje é lua cheia. Alguém tem um calendário aí?

Ninguém respondeu. Sirius se levantou e seguiu para o dormitório. Voltou com um calendário do semanário dos bruxos, que tinha algumas garotas em posições não pronunciáveis devido ao gênero da fic...

- Humpf... – Pedro resmungou ao ver uma garota acenar para ele – Que calendário hein, Sirius? Bem, continuando. Lua cheia, hoje é dia vinte e três. Dia treze do mês passado. Lua cheia. Remo saiu porque a sua mãe havia quebrado o braço pela décima quinta vez em três anos.

- Acho que eu estou entendendo. Qual foi a matéria que estávamos estudando no final do ano passado?

- Lobisomens... – Sirius respondeu sombriamente, e logo em seguida sacudiu a cabeça, como se a idéia pudesse ser afastada daquela maneira – Acham mesmo que ele tem esse problema? Quer dizer... Deve ser um pouco perigoso...

- Eu não sei vocês, mas eu não pretendo deixar de ser amigo do Remo só por causa disso. Ele é uma pessoa boa, sabemos que ele nunca usaria, como nunca usou, seu problema para amedrontar alguém, entendem? Há um coração dentro dele... Bem... deve ter um jeito de amenizar essa maluquice toda – Tiago declarou, firmemente – E eu vou descobrir! Alguém vem comigo?

Tiago estava com a determinação explicita em seus olhos. Sirius ficou com um pouco de medo do que Tiago poderia acabar fazendo, mas mesmo assim, concordou. Pedro não hesitou em concordar.

Uma semana depois Remo apareceu com um aspecto cansado e doentio,os outros três Marotos decidiram por não preocupar o outro tão logo. Esperariam dez dias. Enquanto isso, combinavam um jeito ameno de dizer o que queriam...

E os dez dias se foram...

- Hei, Remo! Você tem um minutinho – Sirius perguntou, quando o garoto entrava no quarto com um livro na mão – Prometemos ser breves.

- Podem falar garotos. Eu não estou fazendo nada de muito urgente mesmo – Remo disse, se acomodando em sua cama – É sobre marotagens?

- Bem... é. E não é – Tiago começou timidamente – Remo, acontece que agente percebeu que você só poderia estar dando desculpas esfarrapadas para fazer alguma coisa e sair da escola... Fomos juntando um mais um e acabamos por descobrir o seu segredo...

Nesse momento Remo assumiu um tom esverdeado, de tão pálido que havia ficado. Não disse nenhuma palavra. Apenas se levantou e pegou o malão. Abriu-o com um chute e começou a tacar seus pertences dentro.

- Cara, o que você está fazendo? – Pedro se adiantou, desconfiando do que o amigo poderia estar fazendo.

- Estou arrumando minhas coisas para ir embora dessa droga de escola! Perdi os únicos amigos que tinha conquistado aqui. – Remo arrumava com floreios da varinha todas as suas roupas – Eu bem disse a minha mãe que não seria uma boa idéia vir para esse inferno, não há lugar para pessoas diferentes aqui...

- CALA A BOCA, SEU GRANDE IDIOTA – Sirius gritou, fazendo não só Remo, como os outros dois Marotos se sobressaltarem – eu pensei que você fosse mais inteligente! Primeira: Amizades não se acabam assim. Segunda: não importa quem você seja, não desista nunca do que você quer por que alguém disse que você não vai conseguir. Terceira: Nós vamos arrumar um jeito de te ajudar. Quarta e ultima: Veja pelo lado bom... Você poderia se transformar em um trasgo fedorento uma vez por mês...

Todos riram. Remo abraçou cada um deles e agradeceu. Iniciaram uma guerra de travesseiros das mais catastróficas.

Depois daquele dia eles passaram várias horas na biblioteca, Remo os ajudando quando não tinha que ir para a casa dos gritos. Chegou uma hora em que o lobinho pesara que não iriam encontrar nada que os ajudasse naquela biblioteca. E de certa forma tinha razão. Não encontraram na biblioteca, mas olhando na janela...

Acompanhavam pela janela mais uma ida solitária de Remo até o Salgueiro. Estava quase completamente transformado, e quando foi entrar pelo buraco, avistou alguma coisa amontoada no chão, que nem mesmo os outros três garotos que estavam em algum lugar do sétimo andar puderam reparar. Era um filhote de coruja. Que por um instante deve ter visto o filme de sua curta vida passar diante dos olhos ao ver aquele monstro a segurar nas mãos.

Mas o lobo-Remo não fez absolutamente nada com o bichinho, a não ser depositá-lo em um lugar seguro.

Na hora nem perceberam o valor daquele gesto, mas algum tempo depois, quando Remo já estava com eles novamente é que Pedro fez uma sugestão.

- E o que acham de tentarmos animagia – ele perguntou, um pouco vacilante – É uma boa idéia não?

- Cale a boca! Agente teria que se arriscar até... – Sirius fazia um acendo vago com a mão esquerda – E sem contar que a idéia não daria certo... No que iria amenizar...?

- Sirius, um momento na sua vida, você poderia parar e pensar – Tiago perguntou, levantando-se irritado – Aquele dia que vimos o Remo pegar o coruja na janela... Uma coruja é um animal, e Remo não tentou matá-la. Poderíamos acompanhar o Remo...

- Nem pensem nisso. Estariam quebrando ao menos umas setenta regras da escola – Remo declarou, de olhos fechados – e eu não quero que sejam expulsos por minha causa...

- Ahh... Me desculpa, Remo querido. Eu havia prometido que ia te ajudar, somos ótimos alunos em Transfiguração, temos uma ótima idéia – Tiago dizia, num tom de excitação – E arriscar é com os Marotos!

Remo soltou um soluço de satisfação incontrolada. Agradeceu baixinho e deixou que os Marotos planejassem tudo.

Foram dois anos de árdua luta para conseguir o que queriam. Havia vezes em que Remo havia perdido totalmente suas esperanças, e mesmo demonstrando estar agradecido com os amigos, normalmente assumia um ar melancólico e perdido. Alguns resultados haviam sido um pouco aterrorizantes para os nossos protagonistas, onde Sirius ficara com orelhinhas de coelho, ou Tiago coaxasse ao invés de tossir. Nada que Madame Pomfrey não pudesse consertar, apesar dos olhares desconfiados. O primeiro resultado daquela batalha aconteceu no quinto ano.

- Remo! Temos uma novidade – Pedro gritou, entrando pelo buraco do retrato e puxando Remo pelo pulso – Venha logo! Vamos!

- É o que eu estou pensando? – Remo perguntou, virando um corredor.

- Depende do que você está pensando – Pedro respondeu, ofegando – Porque eu acho que conseguimos dois feitos...

Ao entrarem na Sala Precisa, Tiago e Sirius estavam dando toques com a varinha em um pergaminho novo.

- O que é isso? – Remo perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro de Tiago – Parece o mapa de Hogwarts...

_- É _o mapa de Hogwarts, mas se você olhar mais atentamente... – Sirius lhe respondeu, apontando para um pontinho verde no pergaminho rotulado de "Remo Lupin" – E ainda tem mais: Tem todas as passagens secretas!

- Como foi que vocês conseguiram? – Remo perguntou, sorrindo para o pergaminho – Isso é fantasticamente perigoso!

- Fomos _nós _que conseguimos - Tiago corrigiu, sério - Você, Pedro, Sirius e eu.

- Nós? Ficou louco Tiago? - Remo perguntou em tom descrente - Eu não movi uma palha sequer...

- Como é que você acha que nós descobrimos a passagem para a casa dos gritos – Tiago perguntou, olhando insolente para Remo – Como é que você acha que agente achou essa sala aqui? Foi por sua causa. E o Pedro encontrou aquela passagem atrás de uma tapeçaria apagada, encontrou a cozinha...

- Mas mesmo assim é perigoso – Remo rebateu, interrompendo o Maroto – Se alguém pegar isso estamos enrascados...

- Isso está em fase de testes... E precisamos de algo como um código secreto que somente nós poderemos conhecer – Sirius disse, olhando para as unhas, despreocupado – Para a apresentação do mapa...

- Precisamos antes mostrar o outro feito – Pedro disse, animado – Você primeiro, Sirius.

Com um movimento da varinha, Sirius havia se transformado em um enorme cão negro, que saltou e rodopiou abanando a cauda. Latiu baixo, pois alguém podia ouvir. E de repente, Sirius estava inteirinho, sorrindo para Remo.

Foi a vez de Pedro se transformar: um pequeno ratinho entrou em um buraco da sala e voltou com um pêlo da gata de Filch enroscado em uma das patas. Em seguida, transformou-se no jovial Pedro.

- Tiago, é a sua vez... Ninguém viu ainda no que você se transformou – Sirius anunciou – Você chegou dizendo que havia conseguido... mas não nos mostrou...

Tiago engoliu em seco e fez o aceno com a varinha. Viam em sua frente o maior dos três animagos, o mais imponente e o mais...

- Veado? – Sirius disse, com a voz estranhamente aguda – Mas, Tiago...

- Cale a boca ou você vai morrer – Tiago disse, ruborizando – E isso é um cervo!

- Sei, sei... – resmungou Sirius, balançando a cabeça, como se desaprovasse – E o que faremos como código...? Precisamos deles logo, pois a lua cheia chega em cinco dias.

- O que acham de apelidos? - Tiago sugeriu, um pouco inseguro, olhando para os três amigos - Podemos colocar algo relacionado com os animais... não sei...

- O.k. trate de nos ajudar, Remo – Pedro piscou para Remo, que esboçou um sorriso de entendimento – Que tal Shadow, para o Sirius... Sombra... Soa bem legal, não?

- Acho que não... Precisamos de algo mais divertido – Sirius discordou – Eu já sou obscuro demais sendo um Black!

- Tudo bem, eu acho que tenho um para o Pedro – Tiago declarou, fazendo todos olharem para ele – Que tal Rabinho? Porque o que mais chama atenção nele é esse rabo pelado...

_- Rabicho_ soa melhor... – Remo declarou, e todos concordaram – Já temos um! E eu tenho um para Tiago...

Tiago se transformou em cervo, e ficou fazendo palhaçadas para os outros rirem.

- Que tal... Chifronésio – Remo disse marotamente, olhando para os outros três, que se seguravam para não rir – não faça essa cara, você tinha que se transformar num cervo?

- Ou então... Pink! Para combinar com a fama – Sirius disse, com lagrimas nos olhos, Pedro enfiou os nós dos dedos na boca – ou então, Witch!

As risadas ecoaram pela sala. Tiago-cervo baixou a cabeça magoado e ia saindo de perto dos garotos quando ouviu:

- Vejam – Sirius apontou para a nuca do cervo – São _Pontas._ E se parecem com os cabelos do Tiago humano!

O cervo se transformou em Tiago, que ergueu o polegar em aprovação.

- Eu tenho um para o Sirius – Tiago disse, e Sirius previu que a seguir viria o troco – Transforme-se!

Como Sirius não tinha opção, se transformou.

- Olhem as patas dele – disse, apontando – se parece com o que?

- Lembram as almofadas que uma tia distante da minha mãe tinha no sofá da sala... - Pedro disse vagamente, e foi interrompido por um Sirius muito animado.

- E _Almofadinhas _soa muito bem – Sirius disse, depois de voltar a sua forma humana – Remo será o _Aluado!_

Os marotos passaram o resto da tarde rindo e aprontando o Mapa do Maroto.

Aquela sim era uma amizade que superava tudo, inclusive algumas coisas que para qualquer um seriam impossíveis de se fazer. Como por exemplo o problema _lupino _de Remo, ou probleminha peludo, como dizia Tiago. Seria muito fácil para os outros três virarem as costas e seguirem seus caminhos com medo do que lhes poderia acontecer. Deram um exemplo digno de ser lembrado por muitos e muitos anos, mesmo não sendo real.

E nada poderia abalar aquela amizade que era maluca, desorganizada, um tanto briguenta, divertida e forte. Porque os Marotos sempre estariam acima de qualquer empecilho que surgisse nas vidas de cada um. E assim se foi por um longo tempo, até que as vidas foram mudando e tomando outros rumos. Uns maravilhosos, os sonhos que se tornaram realidade, e mesmo assim a amizade não foi superada.

Mas havia também os rumos obscuros. Os lados sombrios e maléficos, que poderiam destruir uma amizade que estivesse balançada...

Que a amizade dos Meninos Marotos sempre esteja ao lado de vocês, e que nenhuma sombra possa destruí-la. Nunca.

Fim

N/A: Fic de surto que acabou sendo uma homenagem às minhas amigas Marotas, cada uma de seu jeito... Amo todas vocês, como minhas irmãs... Bjus s2 s3 s4!

Sintam-se a vontade para se inspirarem nessa história tá bom?

Adoraria saber que há muitas amizades verdadeiras nesse mundo gelado e escuro. Ficaria feliz em saber que no meio de tanto egoísmo ainda há esperança.

Perdão por ser tão curtinha, é mais um alerta, como o chapéu seletor ;

"Precisamos mais de amor do que de máquinas"

Beijo para todos!

NinfadorA TonkS


End file.
